Trials for Our Love
by Min Yora
Summary: "Jika kalian tidak juga menggugurkannya, biar aku yang akan mengurusnya sendiri!"/"BERANI KAU MELUKAI SE HOON, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"/"jangan coba-coba kabur, atau aku benar-benar mempermasalahkan ini di ruang pancung"/Sepertinya melarikan diri dan menjadi buronan seumur hidup akan sangat menyenangkan/EXO! M-preg! Ngebosenin! HanHun! Yep. Bukan HunHan.


**A/N : FF ini didedikasikan buat seluruh HanHun shipper. Iya, HanHun. Bukan HunHan *naik turun alis***

**Setelah Yora analisa, ternyata Luhan itu _seme_. Yang _uke_ itu Sehun. _Well_, bawaan _maknae_ kali ya, dia jadi demen bbuing-bbuing gitu. Hahah. Tapi serius. Kalo sama Lulu, Sehun tuh manja banget! /spekulasi/ **

**Yaudah, Happy Reading aja cemuaaah~ **

**Warning : Sinetron. Tedious. Full of typo(s)**

* * *

**Lu Han's Poin of View**

Aku menghembuskan nafas berulang kali. Mendesah, kemudian menarik napas lagi. Ya, terus begitu sampai sepuluh menit berlalu. Tidak ada yang ku lakukan. Memangnya apa yang bisa ku lakukan sekarang, hah?

Jangan kau tanya kenapa. Aku bahkan tidak tau apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Tapi yang jelas, sekarang keadaannya serba memusingkan. Berada di dalam kamar persegi berukuran lima kali lima meter dengan sepasang jendela yang tertutup, jelas saja memaksa paru-paruku untuk mendapat pasokan oksigen lebih.

Ah, oke. Pendingin ruangan. Aku tau di kamar ini ada pendingin ruangan yang sepertinya sedang menyala. Oh, ayolah! Jangan bilang aku mengada-ada soal pasokan oksigen lebih! Aku benar membutuhkannya kok!

Ya, walau memang sih, alasan sebenarnya bukan sepasang jendela yang tertutup itu.

Sekarang di depanku berdiri seorang Oh Se Hoon. Tidak ada yang ia lakukan juga, sama sepertiku. Hanya berdiri sambil menunduk, menekuri karpet abu-abu cokelat itu seolah-olah di atasnya tertera resep membuat _Bubble Tea_ inovasi terbaru.

Tentu saja hal itu membuatku mendesah. Lelah.

Persoalannya bukan sifat Se Hoon yang pendiam dan tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa padaku. Sama sekali bukan itu. Sebagai pasangannya, aku sudah terbiasa dengan sifatnya yang malu-malu-tapi-mau. Dan biasanya sih, aku selalu berhasil menebak apa yang ada di pikirannya. Biasanya.

Tapi tidak hari ini. Tidak juga akhir-akhir ini.

Aku bingung, pusing, sekaligus merasakan sesak –yang membuatku harus menarik napas sepanjang yang aku bisa.

Semua _seme_ pasti mengerti apa yang ku rasakan jika melihat _uke_ mereka yang selalu menangis dalam diam. Hanya menunduk, sambil mengeluarkan cairan bening yang kemudian disusul dengan suara isakan dan getaran kecil pada bahunya. Dan.. demi Tuhan! Oh Se Hoon! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!

"Sehun-_ah_!"

Kedua kakiku spontan bergerak saat dengan sangat tiba-tiba Se Hoon menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai. Anak ini sebetulnya kenapa?!

"Sehun-_ah_, apa yang terjadi? Kau sakit?" Bisikku cemas, sembari mengelus lembut pipinya yang basah oleh air mata. Ku tatap matanya. Bengkak.

Selanjutnya tidak ada jawaban verbal yang keluar dari mulut Se Hoon. Hanya gelengan kecil yang seolah-olah mengatakan _aku-baik-baik-saja-_hyung. Tapi entah kenapa, yang ku tangkap malah sebuah makna berbeda seperti ; _aku-tak-baik-dan-itu-gara-gara-kau-_hyung.

Anak ini—

"Oh Se Hoon" Ku buat nada bicaraku sedikit rendah, mengisyaratkan kalau aku benar-benar ingin bicara serius sekarang. "Katakan"

Se Hoon menggeleng lagi.

"Katakan" Ucapku dengan sedikit penegasan. "Jangan membuatku bertambah pusing! Kau tak tau betapa banyak masalahku kan, Sehunna?!"

Ups! _Shit_! Kenapa aku malah membentaknya?!

Diam.

Aku kembali menghela napas lelah ketika ku lihat ia malah menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. Dan.._damn_! Isakan itu lagi!

Menurutmu, apa aku tadi terlalu kelewatan? Iya?

Baiklah. Ku coba cara halus ya?

Perlahan dan sangat hati-hati, ku tangkup kedua pipinya dengan tanganku, lalu ku angkat semata-mata agar wajahnya menghadapku. Ia menurut.

"Sehunna.." Ku usap kedua belah pipinya lagi, kemudian mempertipis jarak wajah kami. Sekilas, ku lihat matanya terpejam ketika bibirku mulai menyentuhkan diri dengan bibirnya. Melumatnya pelan.

Sepuluh detik, ia mulai kehabisan nafas.

Pangutan kami terlepas.

"Kau kenapa? Hm? Tidak biasanya.." Ibu jariku mengusap pelan _saliva_ yang membekas di bibirnya. "Kau ada masalah? Sudah satu minggu kau jadi aneh"

Se Hoon masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. Aku menanti dengan sabar. Ya. Sabar, Lu Han. Kau harus sabar. Mungkin saja ia sedang menstruasi?

Eh, mana bisa?! Se Hoon kan laki-laki!

".._Hyung_.."

"Hm?"

Aku bernafas lega, karena ia mulai berani mengangkat kepalanya. Lalu sepasang matanya menatapku sayu, yang ku balas dengan tatapan lembut juga bingung.

Ada apa sih dengan anak ini?

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, hm?"

Takut-takut Se Hoon menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menjilat bibirnya sekilas, lalu kembali menunduk. Sepertinya anak ini sedang dalam masalah besar.

"A-ku.."

"_Ne_?"

Hening sejenak, sebelum ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menerjangku dalam sebuah pelukan dadakan.

"A-ah! Sehunna.. ada apa?"

Dapat ku rasakan napasnya memburu, jantungnya berdebar kencang, dadanya naik turun, dan bahunya bergetar lagi.

"Lu-Lu Han _hyung_.. berjanjilah kau jangan meninggalkanku setelah ini. A-aku takut.." Lirihnya terdengar berat menahan tangis.

Ku usap punggungnya pelan, sambil mengeratkan pelukan kami. Ah, mana bisa aku meninggalkannya? Tidak bertemu satu bulan saja sudah seperti apa rasanya. Kau ini ada-ada saja, Oh Se Hoon.

"_Yaksok_. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. _Cha_, sekarang cepat katakan"

Pelukannya mengerat. "A-aku.."

Diam beberapa saat, sebelum suara parau Se Hoon terdengar lagi tepat di samping telingaku.

Kali ini dadaku yang bergemuruh. Napasku memburu, jantungku berdebar kencang, dadaku naik turun. Dan.. aku merasa sekarang malah tubuhku berguncang!

Oh, Tuhan. Sebenarnya apa ini?!

"S-sehunna.. kau.. serius?"

"_Ne_. Aku.. benar-benar sedang mengandung, _hyung_. Anakmu"

Dan tetesan air Se Hoon yang membasahi punggungku adalah hal terakhir yang ku ingat sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

Tuhan.. aku harus bilang apa pada mereka semua?

* * *

-\-

* * *

Ruang tamu _dorm_. Ya, tak usah ku jelaskan juga kalian pasti tau sedang apa kami di sini.

Yep. Rapat .

Atau lebih seperti.. introgasi kecil-kecilan? –jika kau mengatakannya dalam majas emfinisme.

"Lu Han, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi?"

Suara Min Seok _hyung_ terdengar begitu datar. Tapi aku tau persis, ia pasti was-was.

Ya, sudah sewajarnya saat salah satu dari anggota mendapat masalah, anggota yang lain mau-tak mau harus ikut memikirkannya. Seperti saat ini. Semua anggota EXO berkumpul di ruang tamu. Wu Fan, Joon Myeon, Jong Dae, Yi Xing, yah—mereka semua.

Di depanku ada Min Seok _hyung_ yang masih menatapku tajam. Lalu di sebelah kirinyanya, pacarnya, Jong Dae. Di sebelah kiri Jong Dae ada Tao dan Bekhyun. Diikuti Chanyeol, Wu Fan, Suho, Yi Xing, Kyung Soo dan Jong In membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Sedangkan di samping kananku ada Se Hoon yang sejak tadi memegangi tanganku erat. Sepertinya ia benar-benar takut pada situasi seperti ini.

Hei, kalian pikir aku tidak takut? Aku juga!

Tapi setakut apapun, kau harus tetap tenang, Lu Han. Kau adalah laki-laki. _Seme_ yang jantan. Buktikan pada mereka semua kalau kau adalah pria yang bertanggung jawab!

"Aku juga tidak mengerti.." Mulaiku takut-takut. "Ku pikir laki-laki tidak bisa mengandung. Mereka kan tidak punya ovarium" Jawaban yang benar-benar seadanya.

Ku lirik mereka sekilas, sebelum aku kembali menundukkan wajahku. Tapi sepertinya mereka setuju dengan kata-kataku. Ya memang benar, kan? Laki-laki tidak bisa menghasilkan indung telur. Mereka bahkan tidak mengalami menstruasi.

"_Ya_! _Ya_! Angkat wajahmu, Lu Han! Jangan menunduk ketika kami bicara denganmu!"

Aku mendengus pasrah, lalu mengangkat wajahku tegak. Menatap langsung ke dalam mata Min Seok hyung yang menatapku tajam.

"Jadi kita harus apa?" Kali ini Joon Myeon yang mengambil alih rapat, ah, introgasi. Matanya menatap ke sekeliling anggotanya, meminta pendapat.

Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Sepertinya mereka semua bingung dengan keadaan ini. Eh, bukan hanya mereka, tapi aku juga!

Cukup lama kami terdiam, sampai suara Jong In membawa kami pada topik masalah baru.

"Sehun-_ah_, apa kau.. seorang _transgender?_"

_Well_, terima kasih Jong In. Sekarang mereka tak lagi menatapku, tapi ganti menatap Se Hoonku.

Ku rasakan genggaman Se Hoon pada tanganku menguat.

"_A_-_ani hyung_. A-aku laki-laki sejak lahir. K-kalau kalian tidak percaya, tanya saja _umma_ku. Dia punya semua berkas kelahiranku"

Aku memutar mataku malas. Tentu saja Se Hoon itu laki-laki tulen! Aku yang paling tau! Lagi pula, mana bisa seorang _transgender_ mengeluarkan sperma saat mencapai orgasme?

Mendengarnya, membuat semua manusia itu mendesah frustasi diikuti aura gelap yang seolah bilang ; _Sepertinya-untuk-kedepannya-kami-akan-menghadapi-s ebuah-masalah-besar_.

"Begini saja" Chan Yeol memberi usul "kita periksakan Sehun ke dokter kandungan. Ku rasa di alat reproduksinya terdapat sebuah kelainan. Ya, mungkin saja kromosomnya itu XXY" Katanya ngelantur, tapi mendapat anggukan setuju dari semuanya.

Ah, Chan Yeol. Kau itu bodoh dan jenius pada saat yang bersamaan.

* * *

-/-

* * *

Aku sangat yakin kalau aku mendapat musibah sekaligus anugrah pada hari yang sama.

Setelah Se Hoon mengatakan kalau ia sedang mengandung, hal pertama yang ku rasakan adalah panik luar biasa. Di kepalaku terputar begitu banyak pertanyaan yang membuat pembuluh otakku serasa mau pecah!

Tapi kemudian aku sadar. Tuhan benar-benar memberikan keajaibannya padaku, pada kami. Aku sampai berulang kali harus menampar pipiku untuk meyakinkan kalau ini bukan mimpi. Dan berakhir pada bercak kemerahan dan rasa panas yang menjalar pada sepasang pipi kanan dan kiriku.

Setelah seorang Dokter kandungan datang ke _dorm_ dan memeriksakan keadaan Se Hoon, aku baru percaya kalau keajaiban itu ada. Se Hoon dinyatakan tak normal, memang. Tapi ketidak normalan itu justru membuat hidupku terasa lengkap. Sekarang, aku tidak perlu takut untuk mengenalkan Se Hoon kepada kedua Orangtuaku, lalu menikahinya. Mereka tidak perlu khawatir kalau Se Hoon tidak bisa memberi mereka keturunan. Janin yang ada dalam perutnya itu sudah cukup menjadi bukti.

Tapi ada hal lain yang masih membuat kepalaku sakit.

Itu kami. Maksudku, status kami.

Kalian tau kan, kalau kami itu EXO. Artis dibawah naungan SM Entertaiment yang baru satu tahun lebih menjalani masa-masa _debut_ dan merasakan memiliki begitu banyak _fans_, sekaligus _anti fans_.

Dan yang menjadi pikiran terbesarku bukan _fans_ atau _anti fans_. Tapi pimpinan tertinggi SM. Kim Young Min. Pria yang memegang kuasa paling besar atas perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang hiburan ini.

Aku tak yakin reaksinya akan baik mengenai hal ini. Bisa saja ia menuntut yang macam-macam, dengan dalih kontrak kerja yang masih berjalan. Kalau uang ratusan juta won atau sebuah Lamborghini, aku masih bisa mengusahakannya. Setidaknya, sedikit-demi sedikit aku bisa mengumpulkan uang dengan bernyanyi di banyak televisi. Aku yakin, di luar sana masih banyak _label_ yang mau menampungku. Aku kan berbakat. Tampan, lagi.

Tapi, bagaimana kalau mereka menyuruh Se Hoon untuk menggungurkan kandungannya?

Tidak. Sampai matipun, aku tidak rela. Janin itu darah dagingku! Mereka tidak punya hak apa-apa!

"_Hyung_.."

Pikiranku tentang Young Min-ganti rugi-dan segalanya seketika buyar, di gantikan oleh bayangan wajah Se Hoon yang menatapku sendu.

"_Wae_? Ada masalah?"

Ku geser sedikit posisi tidurku untuk merapat dengannya.

Ia mengangguk pelan, masih sambil menatapku. "Apa yang harus kita katakan pada Young Min-_sajangnim_?"

Ah, seperti bisa membaca pikiranku saja.

"_Mollayo_. Kita lihat saja besok. Aku janji. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" Kataku sambil mengusap keningnya dengan jari jemariku, menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi matanya. "Yang penting, kau harus tetap sehat. Demi kita"

"Kita?"

"Ya. Kita. Aku dan anak ini"

Semburat merah jambu langsung terlihat samar di kulit pipinya yang putih. Aku tertawa kecil, lalu mengecup singkat bibirnya.

Oh Se Hoon, aku benar-benar pria yang manis. _Wo ai ni_.

* * *

-\-

* * *

"Gugurkan"

Suasana di dalam ruang kerja Kim Young Min benar-benar terasa menegangkan. Tatapan mata menyeramkannya, juga aura jahatnya menguar begitu saja. Yah, setidaknya itu yang aku rasakan.

"Gugurkan anak itu secepatnya"

Aku jelas tak terima! Cih. Enak saja –batinku menolak mentah-mentah. Kau pikir membuatnya tidak butuh tenaga besar?! Eh, maksudku- kau pikir janin ini tidak ingin hidup?!

Dengan wajah sok berani, ku tatap mata Young Min tajam. Sambil mengumpulkan sisa-sisa keberanian yang masih ada. "Tidak akan"

Pria empat puluh tiga tahun itu tampak mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Menahan emosi, mungkin. "Gugurkan" Titahnya sarkastik.

Kau pikir aku takut, hah?! Tuan Kim yang berkuasa?!

Bukannya terguncang, aku malah balas menatap matanya lebih tajam. "**Tidak. Akan. Pernah**"

Oh, Lu han! Sejak kapan kau menjadi seorang pemberani?

Sementara di sampingku, Se Hoon tetap menunduk. Sepanjang perdebatanku dengan kedua _Manager _EXO dan pria tua ini, ia tak banyak mengeluarkan suaranya. Hanya sesekali menjawab _ya _atau _tidak_ jika ditanya. Terlihat sekali ia sangat ketakutan. Maafkan aku ya, Se Hoon.

"Gugurkan atau ku tuntut kalian di pengadilan!"

Nada ancamannya benat-benar terdengar serius. Dan, jujur saja.. aku mulai takut.

Hei, itu wajar! Atmosfirnya benar-benar mengerikan!

Tak tau harus merespon apa lagi, ku tarik nafas panjang-panjang, lalu membuangnya. Hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan untuk menenangkan hatiku. Tuntutan, ya?

Aku tidak takut!

Lagi-lagi dengan pandanga sok berani dan mata yang melotot semampu yang ku bisa, ku balas menatap wajahnya menantang.

"Kau boleh memecatku, memasukanku ke dalam penjara, membunuhku, atau menyuruhku membayar ganti rugi. Tapi tidak, jika kau memintaku untuk menggugurkan kandungan Sehun"

Tepat setelah aku mengatakan hal itu, ku rasakan genggaman Se Hoon menguat. Ia menoleh ke arahku. "_Hyung_, apa yang baru saja kau katakan?" Lirihnya. "Kau sudah janji tidak akan meninggalkanku"

Suaranya bergetar, yang mau tak mau membuat hatiku bergetar juga.

Tapi, tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku lakukan selain ini. Kami tidak mungkin melarikan diri dan menjadi buronan seumur hidup. Tidak, itu membahayakan Se Hoon dan janin yang ada di perutnya. Aku tidak akan mau melakukannya.

"Tenanglah. Aku janji tidak akan membahayakanmu" Balasku sambil berbisik sesekali mengecup samping kepalanya.

Ia menggeleng lagi. "Tidak bisa, _hyung_. Kau sudah janji"

"Lu Han" Youn Min kembali memanggilku yang ku balas dengan tatapan sok berani itu lagi. Matanya menatap ke arah aku dan Se Hoon bergantian, dengan pandangan tidak sukanya. "Aku benar-benar serius dengan hal ini. Jika kalian tidak juga menggugurkannya, biar aku yang akan mengurusnya sendiri!"

Jantungku serasa mau copot. Jeritan tertahan Se Hoon jelas terdengar di telingaku.

Apa? Apa katanya?!

Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Aku benar-benar tidak suka cara seperti ini! Pemaksaan! Kim Young Min Kau-

"BERANI KAU MELUKAI SE HOON, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

Se Hoon kembali memekik tertahan. Tangannya makin menggenggam tanganku erat. Aku tau ia takut.

"Terserah. Sekarang silakan kalian pergi. Aku ada urusan lain"

Kepalan tanganku menguat, hingga ku rasakan tanganku begitu dingin. Buku-buku jariku memutih. Mataku memandangnya dendam, sambil menuntun Se Hoon keluar dari ruangan terkutuk ini.

"Dan jangan coba-coba kabur, atau aku benar-benar mempermasalahkan ini di ruang pancung"

"_Hyung_.." Kali ini aku sangat yakin, kalau Se Hoon sudah menitihkan air matanya. Genggamannya benar-benar sangat erat.

"Jangan pedulikan dia, Sehun. Ayo kita pergi" Bisikku, lalu secepatnya berjalan meninggalkan bangunan SM Entertaiment. Sepertinya aku mulai berubah pikiran.

Melarikan diri dan menjadi buronan seumur hidup mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Kawan-kawan, kalau kalian berkenan untuk memberikan Kritik, saran, serta kesan dan pesan buat FF ini, Yora terima banget. Komentar kalian sangat berharga lho :) **


End file.
